Fallen Alchemist
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Rumor has started to spread of a mysterious creature lurking in the alleys of Central, severely injuuring and even killing many Alchemists. Ed and Al come across an alchemist who survived. Perhaps this person is the key to solving this case! And does thi


Fallen Alchemist 

-

Chapter One: Enter 

-

**Note: **This fanfiction is totally serious! Nothing parody about it! Well, maybe a little…. but just a smidge! It's going to have an awesome story, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Studio BONES, Aniplex, and FUNimation. I do not own any of their characters. However, all original characters and creations are mine. This fiction is completely fan-made and not canon for the series.

Central. A bustling Military-controlled city smack dab in the middle of Amestris. Train lines ran to it from all over, and it was a huge depot for anyone who was interested in what the latest sciences had to offer. Many alchemists congregated there every so often for the State Alchemist examination in which only the best are chosen. That is what our Heroine always wished to be, the best, absolutely perfect.

Mary Sue Smith was an extremely bright, beautiful, and bold girl. Any straight man that saw her would drool at the sight, and even the gay men would double take. She had long straight honey-golden blonde hair streaked with red and brown that curled upward at the ends with the tips a dark raven-black, and her bangs which were choppy and framed her face were dark red. Her eyes were a deep cerulean steel-gray color with a red pupil, which always seemed to not only change shade, but color with each different description of her. She wore a red tube top with a black leather jacket open over it, a black tiny miniskirt with a brown leather belt, and the skirt itself was so short that when she moved in all the right ways people got a brief glimpse of her undergarments. Also on her feet she wore black thigh high boots with seven-inch heels and gold buckles all along the front, and black-with-red-outlined Serpents Cross tattoos on her shoulders. The most unique thing about her though, was that she almost always wore sunglasses.

The reason she always wore those sunglasses, was because she was hiding a very dark secret. A few years before she took the State Alchemist exam (which she passed at age thirteen!) Her twin brother, John Doe Smith, had died when he was trying to hop a moving train and tragically didn't make it and got squished with blood everywhere when it ran over him. In her despair, and since she was a brilliant young alchemist, Mary Sue decided to bring her brother back to life using alchemy.

Now, all of her life Mary Sue had always been obsessed with beauty and perfect. Everything with her and her twin had to be perfect and beautiful. That was one thing everyone knew about them. So, naturally when she failed in the transmutation the Gate took her eyes as payment for her crime. Figuring she would now be blind forever and never know perfection she dry-wept for days on end until a kind stranger came to help her.

She didn't know his face but only a name and his voice. His name was "Bill" and he promised that he was the greatest scientist and automail engineer in the country and could replace her eyes in no time. After eight hours of intense labor, she still couldn't see, but she could _sense _with her eyes. Everything was red-toned and fuzzy and blotchily colored, but she could make out shapes and movement. That was definitely something compared to the fate of being blind forever.

It was during her time with Bill that she discovered she could now do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Frustrated with dealing with some metals, she had clapped her hands and smacked them on it, resulting in transmuting it into a big iron blob. Bill was very much impressed and suggested that since she had that much skill she should take the State Alchemist exam.

That was when she was ten.

Now, age seventeen, she was an incredible State Alchemist. Her name in the State was the Sightless Alchemist as a slight parody because everyone in the higher ups in the military knew she was technically blind. She took it in stride though, because even though she was blind, she was still just as good of an alchemist as any of them. What made her even more fortunate was even with her lack of sight, transmutation circles didn't matter! Alchemy was easy for her!

Rumors at this time were going around about a mysterious creature seen lurking in the alleys. The Fuhrer had specifically assigned Mary Sue to this job because he knew just how heightened her senses were. It wasn't long that day before she sensed something strange in an alley not too far from the hospital. She entered and felt about, knowing she was hearing something breathe.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her throat and toss her flat on her back. She yelped in pain as her spine smacked on the cold hard ground. The breathing was louder and almost a growl and she was flipped over onto her stomach and her head was smacked forward into the ground so hard she blacked out. When she awoke briefly, her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her panties torn and clinging to her lower legs, and she felt a sharp and hot heavy pain in her anus as if it had been ripped from the inside out. She could feel a heavy trickle of blood beneath her…her blood. Just as she fell back to unconsciousness she sensed two figures approach her, one seemed a lot larger and heavier than the other and she heard the mentioning of "Brother, look at this…" and then bam, back to the darkness.

When she awoke and was able to stay awake she noticed she was in a light hospital gown with an IV in her arm and bandages all up and down her legs. She could hear footsteps and shuffling and finally an "Oh good, you're awake. There are a couple people here to see you."

A door opened.

"Hello," a teenage boy voice came. "I'm Edward Elric…you probably know of me…. FullMetal…. anyway, my brother Alphonse and I found you in the alley all bloody and messed up so we brought you here."

Another voice chided in, this one sounding slightly younger and had a metallic echo to it; she figured it must've been Alphonse. "Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you boys," she replied softly, feeling her face with one hand to make sure her sunglasses weren't removed. "That was really very kind of you."

"Yeah, well," Edward's voice came again. "Not long after we brought you here Colonel Mustang gave me the task of investigating what happened to you. So, spill. How'd you get messed up?"

She moved her head to face his voice, "I uh…. am not sure exactly. All I remember was being told to investigate the strange creature claimed to be seen lurking about, and I heard something in that alley. I went in to check it out, then everything that blacked out and I fainted. Not sure what happened after that."

"You've been here for half a day," Alphonse told her, "So maybe it wasn't anything too serious."

"I don't know," Mary Sue sighed. "All I know is that my ass hurts like hell."

Ed chuckled slightly. "Yeah well you had blood pooling from there as if someone shoved a sword up your ass. Go figure."

"Brother!" Alphonse gasped. "How crude!"

"What!"

"It's okay," Mary Sue laughed. "I don't mind."

"See Al? She's cool!" Edward huffed.

They all laughed.

-

The next day Mary Sue was released from the hospital. Edward suggested she tag along with him and Al in case it could lead her to just what attacked her that day. She agreed, as long as Edward made no more "ass" comments, which he did a lot the night before. On the train ride they discussed alchemy and how stupid it was using such great alchemists like themselves as slave dogs. Mary Sue marveled Ed's unique taste of books, while he marveled her bosom. When she heard a clank against the window from his right arm, she asked him if by chance it was automail. He sighed and showed it to her and she told him how cool it was.

Along the way, Mary Sue got up to get her suitcase from overhead and slipped. She fell and landed right up and over Al and onto the table, knocking her sunglasses off. Blinking furiously, she felt around searching for them. It was then Ed caught a good glimpse of her eyes. Crimson pupils…steel-gray irises…. metallic whites…. they were fake.

"You're blind?" he asked her quietly.

She sighed as she found her glasses and put them back on. "Yes…it happened a long time ago, and I really wish not to discuss it."

"What are they made out of?" Alphonse inquired.

"An advanced form of automail they're working on perfecting for the military." She replied.

"Was it an accident? Or something like what happened the other day?" Ed was seeing if he could make a connection.

"It was more of an accident yes…. alchemical to be precise…."

Edward and Alphonse were silent for a long moment. They turned to each other and nodded.

"How do you think _I _wound up with automail?" Ed asked her.

"In the war?" she suggested.

"No," Alphonse answered. "The same thing that happened to you."

More silence.

"So, we've both done the Taboo…and paid for it…" she said quietly.

"Yes… Edward whispered. "Al and I are on a quest for the Philosophers Stone."

Alphonse nodded. "We want to get our bodies back."

"You believe in that old legend?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Would it…. would it…. be able to grant me sight again?"

"It might, we don't know." Edward shrugged.

"Then…" she said tentatively, "I want to find it too."

Edward smiled and shook her hand, "Welcome aboard Team Elric, Mary Sue."

She grinned, for the first time in a long while.

-

Meanwhile, in another darkened alley right beside a pub in downtown central, two figures appeared. One was tall and curvy, the other small and rounded. Another figure joined the two. It looked to be male and had slim violet eyes, long silver lighted black hair pulled back in a ponytail, clad in a short open black vest, low cut black leather pants, black boots and had long claws on its fingers and pointed teeth. Its oroborus was on its tailbone but wasn't completely visible. It extended a hand to the curvy figure, which had a small puddle of blood in it.

"Got another one," it said. Its voice was definitely male.

"Oh Sodomy…" the curvy figure sighed. "That's not even the right person."

"What do you mean?" the one called Sodomy asked.

"Was it a boy with a suit of armor with him?"

"No…it was a girl…. Is that a problem Lust?"

Lust sighed, exasperated. "Yes that's a problem! You're supposed to get the FullMetal Brat!"

"Brat!" Gluttony echoed.

"Well, sor-ry! I'll go out and try again!" Sodomy groaned in defeat.

"You'd better," Lust warned. "That person is not pleased with you."

"I know…"

"Now go!"

Sodomy turned and ran back out of the alley, quick as a flash, trying again to find his target.

**Note: **Well, that's it for this chapter! Please review! Especially if you're curious to know what happens next! Please don't flame me too hard, this is my first time trying to be completely original D:


End file.
